


The first day of Yamaguchi, College Freshman

by leafm3



Series: Neighbour AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, university dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafm3/pseuds/leafm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My pet tarantula escaped and my neighbour has arachnophobia AU (although this turned more into a Yamaguchi introduces himself to his uni dorm neighbours AU instead)</p><p>"“Who is it? Friend? Or foe?”. Yamaguchi suddenly regretted knocking on this door.<br/>“Uh… Switzerland?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first day of Yamaguchi, College Freshman

_University is fun, tiring, but entertaining!_ Yamaguchi smiled at his reflection in the mirror of his new uni dorm. _The upperclassmen said that University is a time for adventure and cramming. I can do those! I can do this!_ He turned around from the door where he hung the mirror and looked at his room. It was small, as he had expected. There were two single beds, in opposite ends of the room. Two desks, each next to the respective bed. There was a single wardrobe, next to one of the desks, and a bookshelf next to the other one. Under the beds there was extra storage for clothes and things of the sort, so Yamaguchi had no complains about the single wardrobe. His roommate was extremely tall, a freshman just like him. He was currently out, asking the teacher responsible for the dorm whether they had bigger beds or not. Yamaguchi felt quite intimidated at first, what with the fifteen centimetre difference in height, and Lev’s – his roommate’s name – intimidating cat-like eyes, but he warmed up to him right away. He reminded him of an old classmate he had, as juvenile and sunshine-y as this guy was.

The room looked quite boring, in Yamaguchi’s opinion. No posters yet – although Lev guaranteed he had a few he would set up later on his side of the room – and no books on the bookshelf. The bookshelf was pretty much free for Yamaguchi to use as he liked since Lev said he didn’t “enjoy reading as a hobby, but I might need a little space for my manga”. The bedsheets were a weird pale blue and white, which they would change later on that day for their own bedsheets. The wardrobe had a mirror inside and two pillows, nothing else. The mirror could be hung either on the wardrobe door or on the main door of their room. After a short “argument”, Yamaguchi and Lev decided that they would hang it on the door. Yamaguchi opened said door to a world of chaos. People everywhere, running around the halls and tackling friends and just doing all sorts of stuff. The people from the room in front of theirs had their door swung wide open, with a little crowd peeking inside. Yamaguchi caught a glimpse of two students, shirtless, doing push ups. The crowd was cheering names, “Kuroo! Go Kuroo!!” and “You can do it Oikawa!!”. Yamaguchi smiled at this carefree atmosphere. He decided to introduce himself to his closest neighbours, in hopes they would get along well. _I’ll leave the push up duo for last, since they’re so busy._

He went for the door to his left, which was slightly ajar. He knocked twice. “Yes? Come in?” Yamaguchi opened the door further and he couldn’t believe the state this room was in. And when he saw the two owners he couldn’t believe it. They were both so attractive, how in the hell were two such attractive people so messy? One was lying on his bed, playing on his Nintendo. His hair was black, tied into a ponytail, and his eyes were golden and concentrated on his game. The other one was sitting on the ground, digging through a pile of clothes. He had messy black hair, not quite as long as his roommate’s, but still a bit “long”. Yamaguchi shook his head _. Stop staring at your neighbours._ “Hello. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m a freshman, and I’m also your neighbour over on room 306, I hope we can get along!” he smiled warmly, the smile he had practiced over the years, that charmed almost everyone. His neighbours looked up from whatever they were doing and smiled just as warmly. The one digging through the clothes got up and shook his hand. He was around the same height as him. His hands were cold and his fingers were slender and pale.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m a second year.” He let go of Yamaguchi’s hand and gestured towards a chair next to the other’s bed. He sat down and the other neighbour crawled to the end of the bed in a cat like fashion and shook his hand as well. His fingers weren’t as long, but still pretty and sturdy looking. “I’m Kozume Kenma. Call me Kenma. I’m also a second year”. The three of them talked for a while, chit chatting, nothing too weird. Yamaguchi knew right away he would love spending more time with the two of them, they were calm, mature, a little messy but very bright. He bid farewell after about half an hour of chatting and went to the room in front of this one. This door was shut, so he knocked and waited for someone to open it. “Who is it? Friend? Or foe?”. Yamaguchi suddenly regretted knocking on this door.

“Uh… Switzerland?” he heard murmurs inside. The door opened the tiniest bit, and smoke escaped through the crack. Yamaguchi ran inside, in a panic. “Fire?!” he stopped on his tracks when he saw two guys sitting by their desks, smoking what seemed like weed. The bald one snapped at him to close the door before they got caught, and Yamaguchi obeyed, although all he wanted to do was leave. The room was tidier than the previous one, still not that tidy. Open bags all over the floor, but at least the clothes were INSIDE the bags. On the walls there were already plenty of sports posters and some movie posters as well, and on the bookshelf there were dozens of manga books. Clearly a couple with refined tastes. “So, Switzerland.” The bald one said. “What brings you to the Broom?” he says. The Mohawk one snickers.

“Broom?” Yamaguchi asks. He wanted to introduce himself quickly so he could escape the premises. The two guys rolled their eyes.

“Broom. Bro room. Duh. You can tell he doesn’t have a bro” the Mohawk guy says. Yamaguchi suddenly realises they’re like the same person with different haircuts, and maybe different eyebrow shapes. He decided to not say anything about it.

“Anyways, I’m Ryu” the bald guy says.

“And I’m Tora” the Mohawk says. “Does Switzerland have a name?”

“It’s Yamaguchi. Tadashi. Freshman.” he says. The both of them nod and suddenly, Ryu yells “He’s our underclassman!”

After this statement, Yamaguchi spent the longest thirty minutes of his life trying to escape two emotional second years who were so proud they finally had a cute underclassman. After he was able to leave the Broom, feeling only slightly altered, he decided to visit the neighbours directly to the right of his room. He knocked once and the door swung open. A tall guy, maybe 10 centimetres taller than Yamaguchi is standing right in front of him. Yamaguchi smiles, a little nervous. “Hey… I’m your new neighbour? From room 306?” the man nods.

“I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi. Have you seen a spider perhaps?” the man asks. Yamaguchi tenses up.

“A… spider?” Yamaguchi whimpers out. He has plenty of fears. He is scared of heights, of illnesses, of his grandma, but most of all he is terrified of spiders.

“Yes I have a pet tarantula but it escaped the cage…” Ushijima said. Yamaguchi started to shiver. “If you see a large, around the size of a palm, spider, please inform me. His name is Kawa.” Yamaguchi nods slowly. Ushijima is about to close the door when a tall guy appears from behind Yamaguchi, not as tall as Ushijima, but almost.

“Aw, what happened Ushiwaka, babe? Did that ugly spider of yours disappear once again?” he asked. Yamaguchi recognized this guy as the one who was participating on the push up contest earlier. Ushiwaka noded.

“I miss him. If you see him, bring it to me, Oikawa” he answered.

“L my fucking a o, if you think I’m bringing you the ugly tarantula that you named after me you’re dead wrong. If I get my hands on it, it’s gonna die” Oikawa answered. Yamaguchi felt relieved, but also sad at this statement. Ushijima was clearly worried, but at the same time he’d rather that bug be dead. Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi and smiled “Oho? New meat? Who’s this cute freshman you managed to get to talk to you, Ushiwaka babe?” he asks. Yamaguchi manages to choke out, whilst still very scared “I’m Yamaguchi… from 306.” Oikawa pats his head softly.

“What’s wrong? You seem scared. I’m Oikawa Tooru, from 307. I hope we can get along, little Yama” Oikawa sneered. Yamaguchi was about to say why he was scared when suddenly he saw Oikawa’s hair move. Ushijima definitely saw it too, because he was suddenly staring at Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa tilted his head to the side. “What’s wrong? Something on my hair?” he raises his hand before they can say anything and his face contorts when he feels the thing in question. “Ushiwaka. Babe. You have exactly three seconds to get this thing out of my head before I smash it against the wall and kick you in the nuts.” He says, slowly, obviously trying to control his anger. Ushijima walks to Oikawa and grabs the spider and quickly brings it to his chest and cuddles it. Oikawa runs off, yelling something about having to take a hundred showers and coming for vengeance later that day. Yamaguchi looks at the spider, and almost faints.

“Y- yo- you f- found it… How about y- you… Put it in its c- cage now… Please” Yamaguchi begs. Ushijima notices his distress and runs inside his room. Yamaguchi sighs, happy he survived the spider thing. Ushijima comes back, empty handed. “Thank you so much” Ushijima nods. They shake hands, and Ushijima informs him that his roommate will only get to school tomorrow, so he should drop by then to meet him. Yamaguchi decides to simply retreat back to his room before he dies. Lev is back, lying on his bed, with his feet standing out. “There’s no bigger beds… But they’re gonna do what they can, they told me!” Lev informs him. Yamaguchi smiles fondly at his roommate. “You can just sleep in fetal position, meanwhile.” Lev nods. “Did you meet our neighbours? I’m thinking of introducing myself to them right now!” Yamaguchi laughs.

“They’re a crazy bunch. This feels like it’s gonna be a fun experience.” Yamaguchi chats with Lev as he changes his bedsheets to orange ones he brought from home. He lays on his bed, texting his best friend about all of the crazy neighbours he has. His best friend tells him to stay sane, that he is merely 7 rooms away from him if he ever needs an escape from insanity. He accepts the proposal, but says that he’s turning it for the day, even though “it’s only six in the afternoon, stop being a little baby”. There’s always tomorrow. Tomorrow he can meet other messy beauties, walk in on a greenhouse, witness a push up contest and almost touch a spider. Tomorrow. But today, Yamaguchi Tadashi will sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed lol i try


End file.
